


Proof

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [65]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Explicit Language, Gen, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't ever say I never gave you anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 21 June 2016  
> Word Count: 309  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: 26. “I got you a present.”  
> Summary: "Don't ever say I never gave you anything."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence nebulously set before the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Some of these pieces are hard to place in canon, as I have ideas I want to explore, but they don't quite fit the canon, but also don't quite qualify as an AU. I suppose I could consider them canon divergence until I choose whether or not they'll be official headcanon or not. And I gotta say that I am loving this antagonistic BrOTP that I'm creating between Amani and Shay. It amuses me greatly.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Don't ever say I never gave you anything."

Detective Shay looks up from his phone to stare at the fat envelope on his desk. It takes a moment or so of trying to figure out what it is before he looks up to see the best friend of his prime suspect standing next to his desk. Golkar has his arms crossed over his chest and a stubbornly smug look on his face.

"The hell is this?"

"Open it up and you'll see," comes the snarky reply. "Oh, and you're welcome, by the way."

Shay rolls his eyes and picks up the envelope. It's heavier than he expected, which quirks up a brow of his. The glossy photographs inside raise his other eyebrow. He's silent for a couple of minutes while he flips through them.

"So…" he finally says, eyes returning to Golkar's. "What exactly am I looking at here?"

"Proof that my best friend isn't the guy you're looking for. Can you lay off his ass for a while now?"

Shay flips through the pictures again, unable to find anything to contradict the man. "Just because you can give me an alibi for one incident doesn't mean that he's innocent. I mean, I get what you're saying, and yeah, I'll back off on this one thing, but I'm not giving up. You two won this battle, but the war's not over yet."

Golkar rolls his eyes and laughs. "You are a fucking one trick pony, man. Okay, you have fun with your little obsession. I'm gonna find ways to prove you wrong and show you that Damien's not what you think he is. I'm not backing down."

"Thanks for the warning," Shay replies, putting the pictures back in the envelope. "And thanks for these. You're not too bad with a camera yourself."

"You're welcome, but I don't do requests."


End file.
